Chasing Cars
by tilltheresnothinglefttolose
Summary: Fourteen years later, Kurt Hummel comes back to Ohio with his son, Liam. But when they come back, Liam meets Aria Anderson, the uptight popular kid and only daughter of Blaine Anderson. What happens when love and history repeats itself? This is a story of hope, second chances, and forgiveness. But I should tell you upfront, that this is not a love story.
1. Hummel meets Anderson

**Chasing Cars: CHAPTER ONE (Hummel meets Anderson) by tilltheresnothinglefttolose**

"_I might be not around next time you fall."_

* * *

Aria Anderson is the preppiest kid in school and this, in fact, made her the most popular too. Unlike those cliché blond bimbo cheerleader crap fictional worlds live in, Aria's life was the complete opposite – she had silvery-blue eyes, a waist length wavy, caramel brown hair, an average height of 5'5, black-rimmed wayfarers, a dapper yet an edgy clothing combination, grades above A+++, and extracurriculars that were over top, making every girl in school to be her, and every guy to do her.

Despite feeling blissful about her school achievements, she felt different today. Well, today was the first day of sophomore year and yes, everyone felt different today (or at least was expected to) but Aria had something…she felt something weird. Walking towards her locker, she could already see her friends, Ara and Whitney, waiting for her.

"Hey, strangers!" she called out to them happily.

Ara and Whitney hugged Aria, squealing on top of their lungs. After their reunion rituals which involved hugs and handshakes, they flattened and smoothed out their outfits and relaxed.

"So, how was your summer?" Ara asked playfully to Aria.

"Well, it was so eventful, maybe because I got to spend it with you guys in the Philippines!" Aria replied, squealing again. "But of course I missed school. You can't help it, you get to miss it once in a while."

"Oh hell to the no, girl!" Whitney replied to her fiercely. "The only thing I miss about school is cheer and glee practices. The rest…oh hell to the nicky no!"

Aria and Ara laughed, never getting used to their best friend's fierce perspective in life, which she got from her mother.

"But hey," Ara winked, nudging her best friends. "I heard there's a new guy kid this school year from New York. Talk about secretly rich and famous!"

"Psh, new kid again. I'm so tired of welcoming all those new kids every single school year. I don't get it; Ohio's a pretty diminutive state when it comes to living outside the box and fulfilling your dreams, even for high-schoolers. So why do people ever bother transferring here, no offense to our alma mater!" Aria ranted, not noticing the front doors opening.

She rolled her eyes when she saw Ara and Whitney not listening peering over somewhere else.

"What the hell? Haven't you heard what I –" she stopped midway and followed their gaze, leading to a handsome boy with dark curly hair and almond-shaped hazel eyes. She tried her best not to look flabbergasted but as the guy passed by them and laughed, she knew that her shock was still evident because of her opened mouth and wide eyes.

"Isn't he…" Ara began.

"Gorgeous," Whitney replied, losing the fierceness of her voice and traded it with sweetness.

"No...he's different," Aria replied, feeling her stomach tying in knots. She wrinkled her eyebrows and turned around, facing her locker. "He seems…you know, different. Weird, most likely."

"Yeah, weird," Whitney scoffed. "Nice try, Aria. But if you mean beautiful when you said weird, then yes, he's really weird, to the highest level."

"Nope," Aria told her best friends, feigning nonchalance. "Weird, 'cause he just looks so awfully familiar."

"It's the first day of class, Ari," Ara said, the three of them walking off to the gymnasium. "You've got a whole year to know why he looks awfully familiar. And we'll gladly help you in welcoming him with open arms!"

* * *

Principal Adela, just like the past school years, welcomed the start of a new school year with an introductory welcome from the student council officers. Each new student would stand before someone they would like to help them get through their first few weeks in McKinley. Only one student was allowed for one student council, so it was all based on their luck…and their last names.

"Good morning, students and welcome to the new school year!" she said cheerfully, while the student body clapped their hands in unison.

When the claps had subsided, she began the ceremony. "Our student council officers here in McKinley, because of their kindness and generosity, offers a program for the new students wherein each newbie can choose whom they want to help them in getting to know the school for at least the first quarter. The rules are, number one: the freshmen are not allowed to choose. They will be administered by the guidance counsellor. Second, the sophomores get to choose who they want to but only _one_ per each officer. In case of some exceeding number of students, the officer gets to choose whom from the student body will be responsible enough to welcome the new student. And third, it's not mandatory; it's either you let someone help you, or you get lost in a sea of people here in McKinley," she finishes off her rules, clicking her tongue.

She introduced the officers one by one, starting from the lowest positions (representatives) until it reached the president, where Aria went upstage, overwhelmed with the applauses and cheers everyone offered to her. She simpered in appreciation and smoothed out her outfit, trying to compose herself amidst the noise and commotion around her.

"Okay, let's start with this new boy…Liam Hummel!" Principal Adela called out and Pheromone Guy (that's what the AAW called him!) came out of the blue, stepping on the stage. There was a loud gasp from the room, coming from Whitney.

Meanwhile, from the other side of the stage, Aria tried her best not to do what she did at the hallway. She grimaced and looked at the faces of the student body, trying to ignore the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"Liam, you can go now to the student council and choose," the principal said, pointing at the officers. "Don't be scared, they don't bite."

Liam slowly walked towards them, trying his best not to laugh when he saw that girl from the hallway. With her fashion sense and strange look, he knew that she wasn't like the rest and that she stood out from everyone. This time though, this girl didn't take a look at him, or even tried to gasp or look nervous. Instead, she looked normal and just stood there, waiting patiently for someone to stand before her, choosing her.

He would've chosen her there and then, but he knew better. Instead, he walked behind the officers, which made the student body whisper and stood behind the girl from the hallway. He quietly moved in closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"Boo."

Aria perked up and tripped from the edge of the stage, almost falling off the ramp. Luckily, an arm caught him and next thing she knew, she was cradled around the arms of Pheromone Guy, or Liam, on their way to the nurse' office.

"Ugh, stupid loafers!" she mumbled to herself, trying to distract herself from the sweet scent of Liam, mixture of a prickle of sweat and man cologne.

"Well, next time be careful, Miss President. I might be not around the next time you fall," Liam chuckled, holding her more tightly. "You've been doing those…actions for two times now."

"What actions?" Aria asked him.

"You know, getting surprised and all that."

"I can't help but be disgustingly flabbergasted by your presence here in McKinley. I was just surprised that someone like you would come here in McKinley," Aria replied indifferently.

"Someone like me? And oh, you didn't seem so disgusted and flabbergasted by me, Miss President. You, I think, are amused by me," he told her, smirking.

"I am most certainly not!" Aria said, coloring a little once she looked at Liam, smirking. "You are a braggart, new kid. That won't last long here in _my_ school."

Liam shook his head and clicked his tongue, moving in closer to Aria, whose shade turned into tomato red now. "I can't believe you tolerate lame excuses here in _your_ territory, Madame."

Chuckling, he opened the door to the nurse's office, ambivalently glad and sad that he was displacing the weight of Aria off his shoulders now on the hospital bed.

* * *

Kurt Hummel glanced at the small clock plastered on their cream-colored wall and checked the time. It was 5:15 and still, his son wasn't home yet. He wasn't strict with curfews just like his father was, but he couldn't help but get worried about his son who just came all the way from New York. Despite all the reminders he had told him early this morning, he might have had forgotten some, which maybe the reason why he still wasn't home.

When he heard a familiar knock on the door, he sighed in relief and opened the door for his son.

"Hi, Daddy," Liam greeted, his voice sounding tired.

Kurt hugged his son and once he broke away, he plopped down on the sofa and sighed.

"Hey, sweetie. Are you all right? How was school? Did someone bully you? How are you feeling? Are you sick?" Kurt asked, worried.

"Dad, stop bombarding be with questions!" Liam replied, chuckling. "I'm just tired because I had to carry a weird girl to the nurse's office."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, now intrigued with the story his son had yet to be told. When they were still in New York, Kurt had expected Liam to grow up having petty love affairs and crushes from the girls living there. But to his surprise, Liam did nothing in the city but study and try all the different kinds of food in every restaurant. So Kurt decided to go back to Ohio, because he thought that maybe, just like him, Liam would find his one and only true love here in Ohio.

"Such a prince charming, son! I'm proud of you," Kurt told Liam, patting his arm. "So, would you mind sharing to me some things about this…girl?"

"Well," he sighed. "She's this moon-eyed little miss perfect who freaked me out at the hallway. She kept looking at me during the hallway but I can see that behind her dapper and neat and smart façade, there was still this girl who everyone didn't know and I sensed it. She looked ambitious and bold with her fashion choices, and according to the things I've heard, she was pretty smart and became popular because of her grades and her GPA. Well, she's just Aria and no one cares, I guess," Liam finished off.

Kurt shivered at the name. "What was her name again, son?" he asked, trying to sound just curious and not longing. "Can you repeat it again?"

"Aria, dad. Aria Anderson," Liam replied, before passing out on the couch.

Kurt lost his strength to go back to the kitchen and instead remained where he was. He tried putting two and two together, with the details Liam provided. He couldn't help but wonder.

_Was this Aria...Blaine and I's daughter? _


	2. The Other Way Around

**Hi everyone! I was supposed to hold back this chapter and wait for more follows and favourites but then I thought, 'Screw it, I'll post it!' so yeah, here's the next chapter of Chasing Cars. I apologize for any grammatical errors as I don't have a beta (but I would love to have one!) I hope you'd give me some feedback by filling up that review box below, it could use some words, you know? That's right. *smirks***

**I own nothing, except Liam, Aria, and their feels. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Aria went home exhausted and tired. Normally, she would've collapsed on their couch, but when she saw the figure of his father relaxing on the sofa, she tiptoed upstairs to rush into her bedroom.

But unfortunately, Blaine turned off the television and faced his daughter.

"Aria?" he called out to her daughter, sounding authoritative.

Hearing his father, Aria sighed deeply and walked slowly towards their living room. She knew that it would always be the same – his father would tell him to strive harder, study harder, work harder until she was good enough. He would push her to study all those business reports and key terms he had brought home for work, and would remind her to read about them for she would be following his footsteps.

Except that's not what Aria wanted. She wanted to be a fashion designer and songwriter, spending her future working with great artists and dressing them up for red carpet events and designing winning pieces. She didn't know where she got her inclination to those things, though. Whenever she would sketch a gown or scribble down some verses for a possible song, she felt complete. Happy, even.

"Hi, Dad," Aria managed to say to his father, who looked stern in his suit and tie. She wondered if he had been always uptight and stern. She didn't know why, but there was this knowledge inside of her that tells her that her father was once…happy and relaxed.

"How was your first day?" Blaine asked, scooting to his left, motioning his daughter to sit beside him.

"Um, it was pretty…eventful," Aria replied, trying to hide the smile on her face. Her mind flashbacked to Liam, who carried her all the way to the clinic because of her ankle.

"I see," Blaine nodded, glancing at Aria's sprained ankle. "Did you buy meds for your ankle on your way home? Because driving tonight just to buy some ointment for that is pretty much a hassle."

Aria sighed and nodded, trying to fight off her tears again. "Yes, Dad. I bought meds already, okay? So if you'll excuse me, I'll go to my room now and study, since that's what you want me to do right now."

She stood up and ran upstairs. Blaine wanted to call her again to tell him that he was sorry for his words, but he shook his head. He knew that he was being crazy, for treating his daughter like that. She was a good kid, Blaine knew that for a fact. She had good grades, did so many things, achieved so many things, and didn't cause Blaine too much trouble. He would've shown affection and love for her, if it weren't for her looks.

Looking at Aria's visage reminded Blaine of him – his eyes, his hair, his fashion sense…everything. There was a piece of him that ached every time he would see his daughter look awfully like his other father.

Aria knew that Blaine was gay, and she and he weren't this distant from each other. When Aria was still a young girl, he would scoop her up and place her down the piano stool, letting her fingers fumble along the chords. She would run her fingers on the piano until she created some pieces of her own.

But then, Blaine saw the signs. When he came home late one night, he heard someone singing. He thought that it was Kurt at first, but when he silently closed the front door behind him, he figured out that it was his daughter. Hearing her sing formed a wall inside Blaine's heart, because of how much he looked and sounded like Kurt.

But that wasn't just what triggered Blaine for treating his daughter that way. He saw her sketches in her room – the stellar designs and killer magazine outlines, he most certainly knew that it could blow Anna Wintour's mind away. He wanted to tell her how proud he was for this, but he remembered how that was Kurt's work and path, so he shook his head and told her that it was a waste of time.

Cutting off Aria's dreams entitled Blaine into cutting his, too. When Kurt left him with his daughter, he knew that being a singer and songwriter wouldn't suffice the expenses and the time that he'd be having for his daughter. So Blaine traded in his dreams into being an accountant instead. It required work hours whenever Aria was still in school, so he figured out that having a job like that wasn't that bad at all. Plus, he earned a lot more than enough for the both of them, so he decided to stick to that job. In fact, his father was delighted to have him continue his legacy, so being an accountant brought others happiness, but Blaine, an unforgettable pain of yesterday.

Sighing, he stood up and walked off to his room, hoping to sleep off the rush of emotions inside of him.

* * *

"Dad, good morning!" Liam greeted brightly to his father when he heard him humming in between his cooking.

"Hi! Oh, wait a sec, your breakfast is almost ready," Kurt said, placing a plate before his son. He carefully flipped the pancake and it smoothly landed on Liam's plate, making him clap in amusement.

"That's amazing, Dad! Your daughter would've loved to see that," Liam said.

When he saw the look on Kurt's face, he wanted to take his words back. He clearly forgot about the rule Kurt had obligated ever since he told him about his past. They were both not allowed to mention about their pasts, unless it was really, really necessary.

"I-I'm sorry, Dad. I'm really -" Liam told him.

"It's fine," Kurt said, cutting him off. "Actually, I want you to go early to school today and give this to your new chaperone. If you can't thank her enough, then let me, as your parent, thank her for you."

"Dad!" Liam gasped, horrified. "She would think I told you all about her! Dad, can I just…give it to the principal or just have it as an extra snack?"

"Didn't you tell me_ all_ about _her_ last night?" Kurt chuckled, laughing at his son. "Honey, just give it to her, tell her it's from me. From what I've been hearing from you, I think she's a great kid."

"Dad, she's annoying!" Liam frowned, munching on his pancake. "Everything about her seems just…bothering me! She's so…"

"Too much for you to handle, I get it," Kurt spoke to his son. "You know, I've been waiting for someone to match up your toughness. Maybe she's the one."

Liam scoffed. "I hope not!"

Kurt laughed at his son, knowing that someday, he would eat his words.

* * *

Clutching the crepe that his father made for Aria, he peered over the school hallway and looked for her. Thankfully, he saw her standing by her locker, holding some textbooks.

"Hi," he greeted her, noticing her tired eyes and the sad look on her face. He knew that he had no right to interfere on why she looked glum today, but he couldn't help but be concerned. And he didn't even understand why he was feeling that way about her.

"What do you want?" she replied coldly, closing her locker and walking away from him.

He hurried off to catch up to her, walking side by side with her. "Aren't you supposed to be helping around here in school?"

"Look," she said, facing him. "If you want me to help you, then stop surprising me every single time! Second, let me show you around the fast way so we can both get rid of each other as soon as possible, alright? Now, if you abide to those rules, then we'll get along just fine. Oh, and third, this is _my_ school and I hope that as a new kid, I hope you know where you stand."

Liam sighed and reached out a brown paper bag to her. "I just wanted to give you this, it's from my dad. I told him about you last night and he was carried away by the way you were able to match my mischief, so he made something for you."

When Aria glanced at the paper bag, Liam noticed that her stiffened face loosened up a bit. He smirked at her, then finally, she took the paper bag and peeked through it.

"Wait, is this crepe?!" Aria gasped, smiling. "Wow, this is…"

"It's delicious. My father makes good food every time, don't worry," Liam told her. "I hope you like it."

Aria smiled and looked at Liam, and smiled. "Um, forget about my bad mood a while ago. I-I'm sorry about it, I just had a pretty bad day at home last night so I brought it all the way here. Um, since you and I both have Health as our first period, I checked your schedule, in case, can we walk together going to class? Ara and Whitney are not here yet, or they must've forgotten about it, so…yeah."

"Hmm, it's only Health. Will we be killed if we miss it?" Liam suggested. "We could have an early recess. I know some place where no one could suspect us from being class cutters."

"Are you seriously asking _me _that?" Aria said, facing him. "You know, for a normal day I would've been mad at you for giving me that idea but today, well, I'll skip class with you."

Hearing the first bell ring, Aria and Liam ran to the front door of McKinley High, escaping school and everything else, just for today.

* * *

"Are we there yet?! It's been so long since we trudged off!" Aria complained, stomping her foot. "My feet still hurt from yesterday, thank you very much!"

Liam chuckled. "For an honour student like you, I would've expected more patience and persistence from you."

"Patience and persistence have their limits too," Aria countered back. "If you're seriously going to lead me somewhere and you're going to rape me, don't even think about it! I am a black belter and having to watch Inception for more than a hundred times, my defensive skills are pretty well."

Liam chuckled. "First, you're not my type. And second, we're already here. So don't even pollute both our minds with your dirty thinking."

"What!" Aria exclaimed. "We walked all the way from school to an old dirty house? You are being ridiculous, Liam! I should've attended Health instead!"

"Wait!" Liam said, gripping Aria's hand, which surprised them both. He quickly let go of it, then sighed. "It looks rusty and dirty on the outside, but once you get to see it inside, you'd love it, especially for someone like you."

"Fine," Aria said, crossing her arms.

"Dad used to bring me here every time we would spend our holidays here in Ohio," Liam began, as he unlocked the door. "He said that it would always remind him of his first love and only true love, my father that 'hypothetically' got away."

"Wait," Aria halted, refusing to enter after Liam. "Your dad's…gay?"

"Why? Is there any problem with the fact that my father's gay?" Liam told her, sounding offended and defensive at the same time. "You know, being gay doesn't make him less of a man. Straight guys like me should look up to him more often, you know? He's amazing and strong compared to all those other tough guys."

"Hey," Aria said softly, patting his arm. "I-I'm sorry if I sounded weird or homophobic but believe me, I'm not. I grew up with a gay father too, so I know what it's like."

She looked at him with a look of understanding, which made him think that maybe his father was right. Maybe Aria was the match for his mischievousness, after all.

"Really? Your father's gay too?" Liam asked Aria.

It didn't seem like she grew up in a quirky family. For one, Aria seemed very uptight and religious in a way. It was like she was expected to be impeccable and sensible all the time that Liam wondered if she ever gets tired of everything.

"Yeah," Aria nodded, smiling, but it was swiftly replaced with a sad look. "But, I don't know. He seemed sad raising me up. It was like he didn't love me at all and I was the reason why he's feeling that way right now."

"Don't say that," Liam said, motioning Aria to sit on one of the dusted bean bags on the wooden floor. Aria nodded and sat down, looking at the place. "Parents love their children. Maybe not the same way as others do, but believe me, they all do."

"Well, I hope I could say the same way for my father," Aria said. She decided to change the subject swiftly. "Hmm, this place looks really cool in the inside, Liam. But I don't know, I don't think I'll like it the way you said I would."

"It's because you haven't seen anything yet," Liam told her, clicking a switch. Aria watched intently as the bricked wall slid up, exposing a door that seemed like a secret passageway for something else.

"Whoa, this is so cool! What's inside, though?" Aria asked, curious and amazed at the same time.

"You have to see it for yourself," Liam told her.

Aria stood up and slowly opened the hidden door, very wary of her footsteps. When she turned on the lights of the room, she gasped at the wondrous sight in front of her – large shelves of books were plastered on the walls, filled with various kinds of volumes. They all had glass coverings and when she looked closely at the titles of the book, she noticed that most of them were about fashion.

There was no denying the Liam's father must've owned this place and had been investing for a long time. Those books that he had were to kill for, especially the biographies of fashion's best, especially the one of Yves Saint Laurent. Before she could ask if she could at least touch them, Liam spoke before her.

"This place was supposed to be for my father and his previous family," he began narrating. "Even though he's not with his family anymore, he decided to keep this place for himself. He hopes that one day, his daughter would see this and love it the way he loves her and this place. He would tell me that his daughter's favourite pastime was reading books.

So what he did was he bought all the classics and stacked them here, along with some of his fashion books and cooking books as well. He wanted his daughter to make use of these volumes someday, and hoped that one day, she would thank him for this."

"Wow," Aria spoke. "I-I wish you've met your sister."

"Me too, but I guess she's in a better place now," Liam shrugged, trying to sound positive.

"I'm really sorry for you and your father's loss," Aria replied. "I couldn't say that I've been there and done that, but I know what it feels like to have lost someone."

"Really? But I thought you had your dad with you?" he asked, confused. "Did you lose your other dad, too?"

Aria made a face and sat down again on the beanbag. "I wish it were that easy, but no. I-I lost my dad when I was young and even though we've lived in the same roof for as long as I can remember, it feels like I don't know him anymore.

It's weird, you know? Living with someone who you don't know especially when you're expected to know everything about him. My dad's an accountant and he's not really busy because he gets to go home earlier than I do sometimes, but there's a strange part of me that believes that he had a life before me. That before I even existed, he was much livelier and happier. There are strange nights when I would dream about him and me singing, him not wearing his tight suit but instead he's wearing a sweater and a bowtie as an embellishment, and I'm wearing one of my fancy dresses and we would sing 'Dress and Tie'. I don't know, it seems crazy and all, but at least I get to see him happy in my dreams."

"Have you ever tried talking to him?" Liam asked, finding another beanbag and sat on it. "You never know, he might just have been waiting for you to make your move."

"Nah, I would even be stupid to try," Aria replied, laughing sarcastically. "That man loathes me! No matter how many awards I get or medals I receive, he would always tell me to strive harder and nothing else. I've never even heard him say to me, 'I'm proud of you' ever since I was a child. All my life I've been waiting for something like that from him and until now, it doesn't come along. And I'm tired of it. Really tired of something that's going to happen. These were moments I could've asked for another dad, you know?"

Liam opened his mouth to say something, but hesitated. Instead, he moved his beanbag closer to Aria until they were only inches apart. His shoulder touched Aria's, and he swore that he felt an electricity rush through him.

"I'm sorry."

That was all he managed to say to her. He couldn't understand why someone wouldn't be proud of Aria. She was pretty, intelligent, and successful for an average Ohio citizen and anyone would die to just live her life even for one day. But he didn't know that despite her success was her longing for a love that came from a father.

"You know," Aria whispered softly, resting her head on Liam's shoulder. "I haven't told any of those things to my best friends before."

"Really?" Liam confirmed, amused.

"Yeah," Aria affirmed.

"Why?" he asked. "Why did you tell me then?"

"I don't know," Aria sighed, closing her eyes. "You seem…different from all of them."

Liam smiled. "Well, if you like, you can go to my house and meet my dad. He would use some effeminate figures around our vicinity."

He was waiting for a response from Aria, but there was none. He looked at her and saw that her eyes were closed and she must've fallen asleep.

"I'd love to," she silently spoke, surprising Liam.

Smiling at her, Liam thought that maybe it was the other way around. Maybe it was Aria surprising him with who she was. Normally, Liam would've been afraid, but as he felt her weight upon her shoulders, he wouldn't mind discovering all the other things about this girl beside him.


	3. Kurt's Aria

**Author's note: **I'm sorry this took a looooooong while to be posted. It's not much, but I hope you enjoy it. :D Don't forget to leave constructive criticism. :)

* * *

In the middle of his meeting with another potential client, Blaine's Blackberry blinked. Excusing himself, he checked the message. It was from his daughter, Aria.

_Dad, I'm coming over to a friend's house. _

_Don't worry, I'm coming home in a while. _

Blaine sighed and shook his head. The last time someone said that to him, he went away. And seeing how alike he was with Aria, he knew that Aria would have the possibility to do the same.

And it hurt Blaine more than anything else.

* * *

_When Kurt and Blaine's relationship started getting more serious, he brought him up to the attic, where Kurt's secret sanctuary was – the ceiling was filled with glow in the dark stars, the walls were painted grayish-white, and the place screamed "Kurt", evident in the monochromatic furniture and designs on it. _

_Blaine quietly sat on the sofa and sighed amusingly. _

"_So," Kurt drawled, sitting beside him and held Blaine's hand. "What do you think of this?"_

_Blaine looked at him longingly and nodded. "Kurt, close your eyes." _

"_What?" Kurt said, unsure. "Blaine, what are you doing? I'm asking you how it looks and you're asking me to –" _

_Blaine laughed softly. "You're always so stubborn! Just….close your eyes. Please?"_

_Kurt rolled his eyes but did as he was told. "So, what now?!"_

"_Five or maybe ten years from now, you and I will be living in the same vicinity as this. Only the difference is, it's in New York and that will be our new home. You designed it yourself, because you can't stand the gay interior designer who keeps on hitting on either of us. I'm at home, planning another presentation for my students and you would open the door and run into my arms and say that you're home. Is…it that a good plan, Kurt? You, me, and New York? Together?" Blaine summoned up his courage, holding Kurt's hand more tightly. _

_Blaine opened his eyes and Kurt heard laughing, opening his eyes too. "Are you seriously asking me to move in to New York with you after all this high school mess?" _

_Blaine nodded, never have been surer in his life. "Yes. Yes, I am."_

"_Hmmm, I would have to ask my dad," Kurt sadly said, but brightened up once again. "But you know me, I'm a New Yorker by heart!"_

"_So I'll take that as a yes?" Blaine asked. _

_Kurt nodded, laughing. "But Blaine?" _

"_Yeah?"_

"_You know that I would always come home to you."_

* * *

"Thanks for bringing me there, Liam. It would really make an awesome home for your dad and his lost daughter," Aria said, giving the house a last glance. "Even without the people who should be living in it, it looks very homey and cosy."

Liam nodded, agreeing with her. "I wonder where she is and what she's doing right now. I bet she grew up to be like my dad."

"Maybe she's starting her own secret line," Aria suggested.

"I wish I met her, you know? A little sister would've been awesome," Liam said. "I guess I was born to be a big brother, I don't know."

"She would be so lucky to have you," she replied, touching Liam's arm impulsively.

Silence surrounded them as they walked, until they reached Liam's home.

"U-um, we're here," he said, pointing to a simple house with a cute garden around it.

"Another homey home," Aria told him. "Well, I could tell my dad to visit your house sometime so he can turn our house into something like this."

"It's not the house that makes it a home," Liam replied, leading her to the front porch. "It's the people living in it. Aria, I've got to warn you, my father has this sweet side for girls like you. So don't get scared if he's so drawn to you."

Aria chuckled nervously. "I'll keep that in mind."

Liam opened their front door and waited for Aria to come in. When she did, he closed the door and led her to the living room.

"Would you like a cupcake?" Liam asked her. "My dad likes baking every single day and I swear to God, it's surprising that he didn't make a mess today!"

"Of course! Who would refuse a cupcake?" Aria said, her eyes still travelling all over the place.

This place was not as extravagant as where they had been, but it was as elegant as it, too. The walls were painted bright yellow and it exuded brightness, hope, and happiness. There was a guitar hidden on the side of the sofa, and Aria wondered if Liam and Kurt would still sing along together.

"Here's your afternoon snack!" Liam said, placing a plate of adorable cupcakes and a tall glass of iced tea on the small table in the middle of the living room.

"Is everything in here so damn elegant and beautiful and amazing?" Aria said, staring at the adorable and mouth-watering pastry and drink in front of her.

"Of course. Every day is a chance to exude those things," an unexpectedly familiar voice spoke behind her.

She turned around and gasped as she saw Liam's father. He was clad in a simple white shirt and a cute glitter golf shorts. His hair was perfectly coiffed and held still with hairspray and hell, even if he was a man, he was so beautiful.

Aria swiftly stood up and hugged him, not knowing what gotten into her. He smelled awfully like one of the perfumes stored in his father's bedside table, the bottle he kept and never let Aria touch again.

Kurt made a sound but laughed after, hugging the girl back. She knew this was _her_. Her eyes were the ones that originated from his mother and her hair was the combination of his and Blaine's caramel-colored and curly mane, respectively. And based on the way she hugged him impulsively, she was as touchy as Blaine.

When Aria broke away, she smoothed out her clothes and smiled at Kurt. She looked at him and saw a vision of him carrying a baby girl wrapped around in a baby pink blanket. He was singing to her and the baby stopped crying then, as soon as Kurt's voice soothed her. She shook her head, feeling ridiculous and strange on why she even thought of that.

"Hi, you must be Aria," Kurt said, his voice hoarse. "It's nice to finally meet you!"

"The one and only," she said, curtsying a little. "And I suppose you're the fabulous father of Liam."

"Who else would it be?" Kurt asked and shrugged, giggling.

Aria giggled with him and when Liam came back into the living room from the kitchen, the laughs sounded like it was all natural and very soothing to the ears. He smiled and placed the rest of the food on the table.

Liam cleared his throat and grinned at them. "So, the two finally met!"

Kurt shook his head and looked at Aria with amused eyes. "God, she's very pretty Liam! I can see why you're always talking –"

Before he could finish talking, Liam shoved a cupcake in his mouth and groaned. "Dad, eat."

Aria laughed. "Well, Liam. If I find out that you've been mocking me about my strange mannerisms, then you would what I'm capable of in school."

"What makes you think I always talk about you?" Liam retorted.

Aria flinched and took a bite of her cupcake. Kurt noticed the feeling of sadness that flushed Aria exuded, so he sat beside her and reached for her hand. "Tell you what, you can stay here for supper so Liam can have break of his _chores_."

Liam groaned again. "Dad, stop embarrassing me!"

Aria laughed again, which made Kurt and Liam feel better. "All right, but I've got to call my dad first. He's going to get mad at me if he comes without any food on the table."

Kurt chuckled. "Hmmm, then call him now and tell him that he can join us too."

"Really?" Aria said, excited. "Will that be okay?"

"Oh, it's more than fine!" Kurt told her. "We've never had a visitor before and it would be nice for a change."

"That's great!" Aria said, excusing herself. She went outside and gave her dad a call.

Inside the house, Kurt faced Liam. "Liam, it's her. She's my daughter!"

Liam sighed and smiled. "I figured, Dad. But, are you ready to see his father again?"

"Whatever I did wrong before, I've got to make it right before it's too late," he told his son. "And Liam?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I don't mind my daughter falling in love with you," Kurt said, smiling at him. "Just don't…leave her like I did, okay?"

Liam nodded, knowing what he was supposed to do at the moment.

Just in time, Aria sighed as she opened the front door. "My father has to stay late at work tonight, but he said that he could fetch me here. Would that be fine? I gave him your house's directions. He said that he didn't want me to be a nuisance in here so he reminded me to help with the chores."

"Oh honey, you will never be a nuisance. And that's fair enough," Kurt told her. "Come on, I have so many recipes in my mind right now!"

"Does Liam help you with everything kitchen-related?" Aria asked, tying her hair in a low plait. "I mean, I couldn't believe that someone like him would enjoy something like this."

Kurt chuckled. "He does, actually. Although I know he feels bored every time he helps me, he's a good kid and does it anyway. He's never been a headache to me, you know?"

Aria puffed out her breath sadly, beating the eggs lightly. "I wish I wasn't much a headache to my father like Liam."

Kurt put down the fork he was holding and offered Aria a sad smile. "Trust me when I say that your father loves you very much," he said, a memory flashbacking to him.

* * *

"_Blaine, babe, why are you still awake?" Kurt asked lightly, wrapping his arms around him._

"_I'm watching over our daughter," he replied, his hands passing through the spaces between the crib and he held her daughter's delicate and tiny hands. As if knowing that her father was there, a baby Aria tightened her grip. _

"_See?" Blaine smiled at Aria, then to Kurt. "She feels me!" _

"_Of course, you're her dad," Kurt scoffed, mocking Blaine. _

"_I will always love her, you know that, maybe a little more than how I love you," Blaine retorted, laughing softly. _

"_Touché, honey," Kurt replied, smiling. _

"_I meant that, Kurt," Blaine said, his tone more serious this time. "No matter how and what she turns into in the near future, I will always love her. Even if she becomes gay like us, or as rebellious as Miley Cyrus, I would never disown or show any sign of disdain to her. She will always be my little princess."_

_Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead. "Infinite, just like our love."_

"_Just like our love. Come on, babe. Let's sleep now. I think Aria's sound now."_

* * *

"So, what's your take on cupcakes? Did you like the one I made awhile ago?" Kurt asked Aria, who was now waiting for the baked eggplant to be cooked.

She faced him and nodded. "Yes! I absolutely loved it! Um, I was hoping to learn how to bake amazing pastries like that."

"Well, I could teach you," Kurt offered. "You can drop by here every Saturday, if that's okay with you."

"I hope my dad will allow me," Aria sighed. "But you can also go to our house too."

Kurt smiled. "That would be great."

Kurt and Aria's time together passed by and next thing they knew, they were already setting the table for supper. Aria admired the simple yet striking plates, utensils, and placemats Kurt set out. He folded napkins like a pro while she set the plates on each position.

Liam watched them, particularly Aria. He knew that he hadn't really known her for a long time, but seeing her in her bright eyes and sweet smile, she was genuinely happy today. There was really something new to her right now, and Liam couldn't deny that she was beautiful.

And hell, of all people, why was he the one Kurt chose in the adoption centre? If Aria and his father find out that Kurt was here and they all got back together, Liam and Aria would be like siblings. And even though they weren't by blood, people would talk about them if they got together.

Liam couldn't do that to Aria, and of course to his father. He wouldn't make it hard for them, and he was aware of the sacrifices Kurt had done to be a good father to him. It was time to give back the goodness that was offered to him by his father.

After this night, he said to himself that he would stay away as possible from her so that it would be easier for the both of them. After all, it would be better for Aria to have a family.

"Hmmm, this smells so good!" Liam praised the food that was still in the kitchen. "You two really work well together!"

"You have no idea!" Kurt told him, playfully rolling his eyes. "Aria's a cooker by heart."

"No!" Aria laughed. "You, Mr. Hummel, are a good teacher, that's why!"

"Please, call me Kurt," he said to her, sounding casual. "Mr. Hummel is my dad."

"Alright…Kurt," Aria replied, smiling. "I'm just going to prepare the baked eggplant and the place the dessert in the fridge. I'll be back."

"She's really mine," Kurt said, almost crying. "I can't believe I left her and Blaine for my stupid and selfish choices! She's an angel and I didn't even get to watch her grow up."

"Hey, Dad, don't punish yourself," Liam said, comforting his father. "You have her now, everything happens for a reason. Besides, you've been a really good father to me, more than I could have hoped for. And as far as I'm concerned, that sufficed what you've missed from her life."

"You're a good kid, Liam," Kurt said, hugging him. "I wish Aria would like you."

Liam chuckled nervously, remembering the deal he made to himself. "It's because you raised me to be like this."

"It's perfectly cooked, Kurt!" Aria said enthusiastically. "I'm so excited to eat this!"

"Come on, let's go! Let's taste Aria's creation," Kurt clapped his hand in excitement, and the three of them sat down on the dining table.

The three of them had dinner, exchanging stories and interests. Kurt and Liam talked about how he grew up, and Kurt and Aria talked about the latest issue of Vogue. Meanwhile, Liam and Aria made impressions of their hilariously terror teachers and their classmates who couldn't care less about school.

In the middle of their happy conversations, Aria's phone blinked. Blaine messaged her and said that he couldn't fetch her. Kurt was more than glad to offer Liam to bring Aria home.

"It's not really dark and this is a good place," Kurt told them. "The weather's nice so Liam can walk you home."

"That would be great," Aria said, smiling at Liam and Kurt.

* * *

"Thanks for today, Liam," Aria told him while they were walking down the street. "I really, really had fun today."

"You're welcome," Liam replied as he walked. "My dad was so happy with you."

"You're very lucky to have him, you know?" Aria said. "It's not everyday that you'd find a father who really loves their children unconditionally. He said nothing but good things all about you."

"I was barely a toddler when he adopted me," Liam suddenly spoke, having the urge to share his story to her. "He took care of me like I was his own. He even gave up some of his dreams just to become a better and more hands on dad to me. So, now, I'm doing everything to at least pay him back for his goodness."

Before Aria could speak, the wind blew and she shivered. All of a sudden, she felt a jacket draping over him, like a protective covering. He faced Liam, who was now wearing his black hoodie. Even if she wasn't really cold, she enjoyed the way Liam was dressed up right now – he was a mix of a bad boy and goodie two shoes.

"Thank you," she found herself saying.

"Anything," Liam replied, simpering.

Aria looked over to her right, and saw their house. She sighed, wishing that this day would never end. After all these years, she had never been this happy. Today, she felt like she was whole and complete. It was like she was finally "Aria".

Liam led her to their front porch as if it was his house. He kept her behind him, because he knew that if Aria's father would appear right there in their front door, Aria would have him to protect her.

"So, this is my home," Aria said, chuckling lightly. "Thank you for today, Liam. I swear, I would do anything to pay you back."

Liam chuckled too, but lighter. "Hey, a hug could be a good one."

He was joking, but he found Aria's arms wrapped around him. In a couple of seconds, he found himself hugging her too.

That was when everything felt like it was a dream. And Liam would never, ever want to wake up, if it meant losing her the moment he opens his eyes.


	4. The One with the Broken Heart

**Author's note**: **Hi everyone! Here's the new chapter of my fanfic. I've got chapter five all ready to be posted in here, but...I'd like to hear what you think of my fanfic so far. You can leave your complains/criticisms/whatnot on the review box below. If I get at least five, I'll post the next chapter (or two) in less than a week. Enjoy reading! :D **

**Disclaimer. I own nothing but the other characters. **

* * *

This was one of those days that Kurt needed to escape from their home. He was done with his chores and today, he didn't feel like baking. He had been in Ohio for months now, but he had never really explored it after all those years. And today, he felt like he was ready now.

He glanced his reflection at the mirror. Nothing much had changed. He was still the bold man who dressed with a preference no one would ever comprehend. He was still the guy who had wit and a sarcastic sense of humor. But there was something missing with him.

He wasn't with Blaine with anymore.

Ignoring the wistful flashbacks, he closed the front door and rode the car, driving to the bakeshop who carried his life story.

Gardenia was the bakery ten blocks away from Kurt's home and five if coming from McKinley High. When Kurt entered, he noticed that nothing much had changed too – the walls were still painted with red and white stripes. The vintage booths were still working. But most of all, Mrs. Dunne was still there, now older and plumper. When she saw Kurt from the tinted doors, she opened the door for him in excitement to see a familiar face after all those years.

"It's been a decade, honey dear!" Mrs. Dunne exclaimed, hugging Kurt.

Breaking away from the hug, she looked at him from head to toe and shook her head. "Well, you're still the Kurt I knew. Wait, where's your husband and your daughter?"

Kurt turned pale. "Um, they're…"

Mrs. Dunne gasped. "I'm so sorry, dear," she said, pulling Kurt again for another hug. "What happened?"

"C-can we talk about it while eating your pastries?" Kurt said, trying to lighten up the mood. "I've been craving for your goodies after all these years."

"You know, it's good to see you," Mrs. Dunne told him, leading Kurt to a booth near the counter. "There are things I have to tell you about."

Kurt waited patiently for Mrs. Dunne and took his time to inspect the booth he was sitting on as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. When she came back, she carefully placed Kurt's peppermint mocha and tuna sandwich and simpered at him.

"You've got a lot of explaining to me, you mister," she said, sipping her hot chocolate. "I've heard his side, and now it's time to hear yours."

"I've made a mistake, leaving them and such," Kurt said, watching Mrs. Dunne nod in agreement. "But I had to think of myself too. And now that I've somehow fixed myself, I'm now ready to come back to them."

"Oh, Kurt," Mrs. Dunne said, reaching Kurt's hand. "You just can't come back like you were the lost puppy they were longing for. Blaine was your _husband_ and _you _were Aria's _father_. She had to grow up without you and Blaine had to raise her without you by his side."

"I know he didn't take it well, the way I left," Kurt said, fighting off his tears. "I know he would be devastated."

"That's just an easy way to put it, Kurt. If you've seen him," Mrs. Dunne paused, remembering all those times a drunk Blaine would pass out in the bakery. "He drowned himself in misery and alcohol. But he was a good father to Aria, until he noticed how alike you two were."

"I know," Kurt told her.

Mrs. Dunne tilted her head in confusion. "How did you know? Have you kept in touch with her?"

"No, not until now. Actually, it was my son who found her," Kurt explained.

"Your son?" she asked him.

"I adopted him into thinking that my longing for my daughter would suffice in his presence. It did, but it was different. But I was glad I saved him and have him by my side," he said.

"You're in Ohio right now," Mrs. Dunne told him. "Are you ready to man up for your mistakes?"

Kurt nodded, affirming is decisions. "I-I still love him, Mrs. Dunne, after all these years."

"And I think he still loves you," Mrs. Dunne said. "But you've got to prove to him that you're worthy of that precious love."

* * *

Blaine left work early. The paper works his boss left were done by noontime so he decided to spend his afternoon in Mrs. Dunne bakery. It's been weeks since he started craving for sweet treats and today was the day his cravings were satisfied.

He entered the coffee shop and was welcomed by James, Mrs. Dunne's grandson.

"Hi, Mr. Anderson. What could I get for you today?" he greeted politely, fixing his blond hair. "We have a new recipe for the cupcakes."

"Hmmm, let me get three of that and two slices of the chocolate cake," he replied to him. "My daughter would love that."

"Yeah, she got that the last time she went here," James nodded, remembering Aria coming in to their shop. "She was with someone. That new boy Liam."

"Um, James?" Blaine said, worried. He was pretty distant with his daughter, but he couldn't help but have a soft spot for her. She was his daughter after all. "Can you watch her for me? I mean, she's responsible and everything, but she can be reckless and clumsy sometimes."

James simpered. "Sure, Mr. Anderson."

"Anyway, where's your grandmother?" Blaine asked him, changing the subject.

"Oh, he's in the kitchen touring someone around. I think you know him," James replied, trying to recall some of his childhood memories. "He's very familiar to me."

Blaine knew who he was even without an introduction. He knew only one person who could create such an effect on these kinds of people like James.

Asking him to keep the change, Blaine hurried off like an antelope to the door before his presence could be known. He clearly wasn't ready to see Kurt.

Not now. Not ever.

He couldn't move on from his seat. After all the hurt, the pain, and the loneliness he caused him to feel, he was still right there, in Blaine's heart; his visage so clear and his presence so felt. It hurt because he still mattered. The pain was still right there, because he still loved him.

It seemed like that the past crawled back to him and all he wanted was to stay in bed all day, forgetting everything through sleep. He wanted to drink Kurt away, to forget him so badly. But he can't, because there was this part of him that would always belong to him.

"Blaine," a breathless voice said behind him.

He didn't know what to do. Panic rushed through his veins and he knew exactly what would happen if he turned around – he would rush back to his arms and although his heart had forgiveness and love for Kurt, his cerebellum wasn't saying the same thing. It was screaming confusion, madness, and longing at the same time.

But Blaine grew up now. All his life he spent his time using his heart and now, it's time to use his brain.

Next thing he knew, he was inside his car, driving away from Kurt – leaving him with the broken heart this time.

* * *

When the last period came, Aria made sure that Liam would sit beside him in English.

"Hey," Aria spoke to Liam. "Today's the glee club screening. You're trying out, right?"

Liam pretended like he didn't know what Aria was talking about, making a face. "W-what?! Aria, when I said I wanted extracurricular activities, I didn't mean it included what was _yours_! Besides, what makes you think that I know a thing or two about music?"

Aria playfully rolled her eyes. "Um, you have a piano, guitar, and jukebox at home. Do they don't move something in you? I mean, don't they give a feeling of wanting to make music every time you see them?"

"Aria," Liam said, frowning. "My dad owns those things, not me. And please, don't force me to join that stupid club."

Aria rolled her eyes and turned away from Liam. "Whatever, do your own thing."

She was upset the whole English period and ignored Liam even though they were partners for the book report. She knew that joining the glee club wasn't supposed to be a big deal and Liam made a point when he said that he wasn't supposed to join everything that she did, but calling the glee club stupid was below the belt. That place and those people inside the choir room held a big place in her heart and she wouldn't have asked for anyone or anything better than them.

When the bell rang, Aria hurried off to the choir room, welcomed by Mr. Hudson, Ara's father.

"Hey, Aria," Mr. Hudson greeted.

"Hi, Mr. Hudson," she said glumly and sat on one of the red chairs on the highest row.

"You seem sad today. I hope the newbies who will audition will make you feel better," he told her.

"I hope so too," she replied softly.

Just in time, her best friends Ara and Whitney came inside the choir room and sat beside Aria.

"Aria, did you know that Liam was going to audition today?" Whitney informed them.

"He's not," Aria deadpanned.

"Is this why you're sad? Don't worry, you'll still have time to spend time with him. You can just give me some of your solos and song ideas," Ara said, giving Aria a thumbs up sign.

Aria smiled. "A, you know I would willingly give you my voice if I could, but your voice is higher and more amazing. Besides, who says I enjoy spending time with that…filthy boy?"

Ara and Whitney eyed each other and laughed. "Please," Whitney said fiercely. "We don't need to see it; we feel it."

"For Pete's sake," Aria said, feigning irritation. "Stop overanalyzing my actions!"

Ara and Whitney shrugged for their friend who just wouldn't admit that there was someone who finally matched her ambivalent personality.

Time passed. At four thirty and after thirty plus students who came in, the glee club only eyed a number of them who could be counted in their fingers. There was one last person left on Finn's list and he called out the name which made Ara and Whitney squeal, and Aria scowl.

"What was that, Barbara?" Rachel, Mr. Hudson's wife and guest evaluator, asked her daughter.

"Sorry, Mom, I was just…" Ara's voice drifted off and her eyes just landed on her best friend, giving them a smile. "Aria," she told her softly. "See? He's full of surprises."

"God, Ara," Aria said, laughing. "You sound like a pervert."

Liam entered the room and everyone looked at Aria who managed a mad "What?" as she stumbled upon her words. Apparently, everyone knew that Liam was Aria's "friend".

"Hi, Liam…Hummel," Finn said, eyeing Rachel who just gave him a shrug. "Um, are you, by any chance, related to Kurt Hummel?"

"Um, yeah. He's my father," Liam said.

Finn and Rachel hid their confusion and amusement at the kid that was possibly Aria's brother.

"U-uh, the um, room is yours…or something," Finn told him, astounded by Kurt having another child that Aria was oblivious about.

Liam offered a small smile and looked at Dakota, smirking. Aria swore that her friends couldn't be more obvious that they were gushing about this guy ever since his first day in the school.

Ara stood up from her seat and Whitney did too, leaving Aria in confusion.

"Where the hell are you going guys?" Aria asked, raising her voice.

"We're helping _your_…." Whitney said.

"_Friend,"_ Ara and Whitney said in unison.

Aria face-palmed herself and wished that this performance was good enough to pass the standards of one Ms. Rachel Berry. She hadn't even heard Liam sing, but she sure heard Kurt, and his father had an amazing voice. She never really heard him sing a whole song, but he would occasionally belt out something or hum when they were cooking the other day.

"Well, then," Aria said, rolling her eyes. "Break a leg."

The three of them position themselves on their respective places – Liam beside the microphone stand, Whitney on the piano, and Ara, as surprising as it was for everyone, on the drums. It was something she proudly inherited from her father, Finn.

Whitney placed two keys, alternating them in a half count measure. Then, she added chords, playing them in progression. As the melody progressed, Aria deciphered what song Liam was singing. It didn't have high notes to impress everyone in the choir room, but it could move everyone because of the lyrics, the melody, and the performer itself.

When his cue came, Liam entered and wowed everyone with his tenor voice. There was something in his voice that made everyone turn to him and watch him sing.

"_We'll do it all, _

_everything,_

_on our own._

_We don't need,_

_anything,_

_or anyone. "_

Ara's cue came, drumming softly to accompany the piano and Liam's amazing voice.

"_If I lay here,_

_if I just lay here,_

_would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_before we get too old_

_show me a garden_

_that's bursting into life._

_Let's waste time, chasing cars,_

_around our heads._

_I need your grace, to remind me_

_To find my own."_

The interlude came, everyone marveling about the amazing skills Ara and Whitney had with their instruments. It was evident that Ara inherited her drumming skills from her father, while Whitney got hers from both of her parents, Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones.

Aria couldn't move from her seat, as if she was paralyzed. Clearly, she was. She didn't know what to do or say, because that was her favorite song. That song, the moment she heard it, made her cry. Every time it played, it would move her. It would make her feel something inside of her that she had never felt with any song that she listened to.

Adding to her feelings were Liam. Whenever he got into the chorus, he would rest his eyes on her as if he was singing to her. Aria might had been imagining, but it was the most surreal reverie she have had.

When Liam reached the last lines of the song, she couldn't bring herself not to cry. There was something about Liam and the song that reached deep down her gut that gave her misty eyes. She knew that the song was ending and Liam would definitely go to her after the song. So she had no choice but to fight off her feelings and walked out the choir room, stopping everyone's world from spinning, especially Liam's.


End file.
